Save Her
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: What USED to be a prologue, set when Spencer is sixteen. Abigail's, Spencer's, and Ethan's lives are going well. What will they do though when another is brought into the mix?
1. Our Life

**Okay so this is kind of a prologue to 'Past Present and Future' it is set when Abigail and Spencer are sixteen and Ethan is nineteen.**

**WARNING: There is some mild language, one 'f bomb'. **

**----**

Spencer Reid woke up one morning and looked at the beautiful girl that lie at his side. They were both sixteen years old. Spencer's mother was schizophrenic and his father had left six years ago. Abigail's father sexually abused her every night since she was six years old, one night her mother had tried to protect her and her father stabbed her to death. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises.

"Spencer, Abigail wake up!" Diana said, walking into the bedroom.

"Diana." Abigail moaned pulling the blanket over her head.

"Get up, I made breakfast." Diana said, Spencer sat straight up in bed.

"You made breakfast?" He asked before Diana could answer he ran out of the bedroom to find the house was still in tact. Nothing was even scorched.

"I feel like I am going to throw up." Abigail said, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. She was pale, which only made her bruises look darker. Some were fresh and purple and blue, others were older, they were a yellowish green color.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, reaching out to his friend. She turned around and ran down the hall, Spencer heard her throw up, once she was done he heard the toilet flush. She walked back out.

"I'm better now. What's for breakfast?" She asked sitting down at the counter/bar.

"Pancakes." Diana said smiling, setting the pancakes in front of the teenagers.

"Yum." Abigail said, wolfing down her pancakes. Spencer somehow slipped antipsychotics into Diana's food, so she should be alright for the day. Once they were done eating they went and got dressed. Abigail dressed in a long black t-shirt that had a picture of her favorite singer _Richard Marx _on the front. It fell over her small frame. Her long hair was actually combed today and she wore her skinny jeans. Spencer wore a button up shirt, his usual cords and he wore contacts today. They walked a couple blocks when a car pulled up.

"Hop in." Their eighteen-year-old friend Ethan said when he pulled up.

"Hey Ethan." Abigail said, sliding into the back seat.

"Hey, you don't look to good." He said.

"When do I ever?" She asked him, he was a genius like Spencer, only not quite as smart.

"You present a very good point." He said. She giggled. "What are you doing in school today?" He asked.

"I have no clue." She said.

"You're still obsessed with Richard Marx?" He asked, eyeing her t-shirt.

"Yes I am, and someday I am going to go to one of his concerts." Abigail said.

"Maybe I could help you?" He offered.

"My dad would say it's kidnapping, I'm a minor, you're not." She informed him.

"What about little Reid here." He asked.

"He hates Richard Marx." She reminded Ethan.

"So do I." He said, Abigail rolled her eyes. "Here's your stop." He said, parking the car outside of a high school.

"Thanks for the ride Ethan, bye Spencer." She said, she leaned in and kissed Spencer's cheek, he blushed.

"What about me." Ethan whined.

"You'll live!" She called turning around and walking backwards. Then she turned back around and walked into the school.

------

"What are you going to do?" Abigail's friend Trish asked.

"I don't know Trish." Abigail sighed.

"It could be all messed up or something." Trish pointed out.

"Thanks Trish, you're a real big help." She said.

"Class, these are the students from the college that will be joining our class today." Their teacher, Mrs. Roberts, told them.

"I thought it was a senior class." A guy from the back of the room remarked, seeing a kid who looked no more than sixteen years old, the same age as them.

"Yes, but two of them are genius'. One already has two PhD's the other only has one so far." The teacher said.

"What losers." The guy said again.

"Mark shut up will you?" Abigail snapped.

"What's the matter baby? Daddy fuck you to much last night?" He asked, some kids laughed, most looked at him in shock.

"Mark, you're such an ass." Trish said.

"Enough class. College students, pick your high schooler." The teacher said. Spencer walked right up to Abigail's desk.

"Ha you're stuck with the nerd!" Mark laughed.

"Hey Spencer." Abigail said, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed.

"I've known you for a year and you've never kissed me on the cheek." Mark whined from the back of the class.

"I've known him since I was a baby." Abigail informed him.

"Seriously?" Mark asked.

"Mark, just hang out with your partner and leave me alone." She said.

"What ever." He said. Ethan sat down at Trish's desk.

"You the other genius?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"This one's hot." Trish whispered.

"Hey Abigail you still need a ride home?" Ethan asked.

"I need a ride to the doctors office actually." She said.

"The doctors office?" He asked, she nodded.

"Little miss 'father's joy' here thinks she might be pregnant." Trish said.

"Trish!" Abigail yelled.

"What? They're your friends right?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but I didn't want them to know." Abigail said, she looked at Spencer, he had suddenly become alarmingly pale.

"What?" Ethan asked. "That son of a bitch, I am going to kill him." Ethan roared. Everyone stared at him.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Yes there is. This girl is sexually abused every night of her life and everyone knows it, yet no one reports him, and no on ever does anything! I am sick of it!" He yelled.

"Ethan sit down, it's fine." Abigail said.

"Are you nuts?" Spencer asked.

"He speaks!" Trish exclaimed jokingly. Spencer glared at her.

"Ethan sit down. You have no evidence of what you are talking about." Ethan and Spencer's teacher said.

"Yes I do! I've known Abigail for years, she tells me every detail. And afterwards she climbs out her window to Spencer's house." He said, pointing at the blushing Spencer. "He comforts her every night. He was in the hospital for two weeks once after trying to protect her from her father." Ethan said.

"Ethan, sit down." Abigail said, she was getting really mad.

"But…" He said.

"Now." She said, tons of students were gaping at him and Abigail, especially the collage students, they had all been wondering how she got those bruises, they hadn't expected this.

"Fine." He said sitting down. Everyone went back to work.

"Yo-you think you're p-pre-pregna-pregnant?" Spencer asked, finally talking for the first time in twenty minutes. Abigail nodded. "Oh god." He whispered "Abigail."

"What if it gets birth defects 'cause it's father is also it's grandfather… what if… oh god… what if he does what he does to me, if it's a girl." She babbled, tears started to fall from her eyes. Spencer grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll figure something out, I promise." He told her

-----

From across the room the collage teacher watched Spencer start to talk to his friend, then he saw her start to cry.

"Is it true? What Ethan said?" Mr. Rochester asked Mrs. Roberts.

"Sadly yes. The only reason no one has reported him is because she says that he'll kill her if anyone does. I don't doubt it, when she was eight she watched her father kill her mother because her mom tried to protect her from her father." Mrs. Roberts said. "I have been watching her, I think she might be pregnant." She confessed.

"Please tell me, for the babies sake, she is sleeping with someone other than her father?" Mr. Rochester pleaded. Mrs. Roberts shook her head.

"Understandably she is afraid of even dating, let alone being sexually active with anyone." Mrs. Roberts told him.

"Yeah." He said, he watched the young girl, she's sixteen for Christ's sake! Why would anyone do that to a girl as young as her, and Ethan had said her whole life. He watched as Spencer talked to her, trying to comfort her. He smiled at the young genius, at that moment he had never been prouder of him in the entire time he had known him.

-----

**Okay so I plan to write one or two more chapters, I love reviews? Hint Hint! **


	2. Pregnant

**Sorry it took so long to update… I have been busy.**

**Thanks CrayonsPink for reviewing. :)**

**By the way I deleted the sequel story to 'Past Present and Future' because I decided to take this story in a direction that would totally changes the other stories. So I will probably write a different sequel, even if they're not popular. **

----

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked a couple hours later. Abigail's appointment was in a half an hour.

"Yeah." Abigail said standing up from her desk. Some students sent her sympathetic looks; Abigail tried her best to ignore them. She hated the looks because it reminded her of what her father did when she was away from home. She just wanted to get away from it.

"Can I go with you?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." Spencer said. He came around the desk and grabbed Abigail's hand in his.

"Abigail?" Trish asked.

"I, uh, I really just want to do it alone." Abigail said.

"Fine." Trish said, she hugged her friend and followed all of the students.

"Let me go with you." Spencer said adamantly.

"I don't want you to have to be worried. That's why I didn't tell you." Abigail said.

"Abigail I am going in there with you, Spencer is too." Ethan said. "Now come on, lets go." He said, the three friends headed to the door.

-----

"You going to go in?" Spencer asked. Abigail had been sitting in the car for five minutes staring at the building.

"Huh?" She asked looking at him. "Oh uh yeah." She said sliding out of the back seat out into the afternoon sun.

"Reid man go in there with her." Ethan said as she started to head towards the building.

"I thought you were going in there too." Spencer said.

"I was but listen, I know you like her. Go in there, make her see you can be there for her." Ethan said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Go." Ethan said. Spencer opened the door and stepped out of the car. 

"Abigail wait!" He called, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're seriously coming in?" She asked looking at him.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Spencer asked taking her hand in his.

"Thanks." She said as they entered the building, he could feel her hand trembling in his.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said.

"Yeah." She said unconvincingly. He squeezed her hand as they made their way towards where the doctor was.

-----

"We could to blood work, or we could just do an ultrasound." The doctor said to the girl. He could tell that the boy with her was not the father, mostly because of her bruises. Unfortunately he had seen stuff like this a lot.

"Which is cheaper?" Abigail asked.

"Well the ultrasound will get the results right away." The doctor said. "Which would be better."

"Yeah, okay lets do that." Abigail said. She lay back on the bed and pulled up her t-shirt. The doctor rubbed jelly on her stomach. An image appeared on the monitor, and sure enough there was something in there. Though it didn't look much like a baby. Abigail looked over at Spencer, who looked like he was going to faint.

"It appears as though you are about three and a half months along." The doctor said sadly. Tears slid down Abigail's face, they were not tears of joy.

"Spencer." She choked.

"It's okay, we'll figure something out." He said squeezing her hand.

"What if he kills it before it's even born?" She asked tearfully.

"I won't let him do that." Spencer said. The doctor looked at them sympathetically.

"What happens if he finds out and he doesn't want it so…" She started to say but Spencer cut her off.

"Someone else for him to control, he can't resist it." Spencer said, fear filled her eyes. "But I won't let him hurt your baby. I promise." He assured her.

"Pinky promise?" She asked. Spencer couldn't help but laugh. The first time her father had hurt her she had made him do the same thing.

"Pinky promise." He said grabbing her pinky with his abnormally long one.

----

**The end of this chapter. I have to go do some stuff. Anyways please review? **


	3. Idea

**It's late and I'm board, so I decided to write another chapter. ENJOY! **

**Thanks CrayonsPink and nic.heart.FF for your reviews. **

----

Ethan watched as Abigail and Spencer walked out of the office hand and hand. Abigail looked upset.

"How'd it go?" Ethan asked as Abigail slid into the back seat and Spencer slid into the front seat.

"I am pregnant." Abigail said sadly.

"Oh my god." Ethan breathed. Ethan put the car in drive, they drove in silence. Abigail stared out the window, tears streaming down her face.

"How about we go out somewhere?" Spencer suggested.

"To celebrate?" Abigail asked mockingly.

"I…" Spencer started to say, but he closed his mouth. He only wanted to help.

"Sorry, actually that sounds good." Abigail said. She knew he was only trying to help, she didn't mean to snap at him.

"Where do we want to go?" Ethan asked.

"The mall?" Abigail asked hopefully.

"The mall." Ethan sighed turning right towards the mall.

-----

"Enjoying yourself?" Ethan asked as he watched Abigail shove some Chinese soft noodles into her mouth.

"You bet!" She exclaimed past her mouthful of noodles.

"I am glad you are feeling better." Spencer said looking at the girl next to her.

"What am I going to do with a kid?" Abigail asked looking from Ethan to Spencer then back again.

"I don't know." Spencer said.

"Besides how can I keep him from hurting it?" She asked. "If I just take off once I'm eighteen with my kid then it will be considered kidnapping."

"We'll figure something out." Spencer assured her.

"I've got it! When I go into labor you, or Ethan, call child protective services and inform them about what is going on. They come and check it out, once they get her I should have already given birth. So they do a DNA test, proving that my dad is my child's father and grandfather. They'll take us away! Or at least my baby, which is better than nothing." She said.

"That is a great idea!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I know." Abigail chirped shoving some more noodles into her mouth.

-----

**Short chapter warning! I know. Sorry. **

**The next chapter will the longer. **


	4. Understand

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. Learning German, trying to get a job, trying to find my grandma a birthday/mother's day gift. Helping my dad host a teaching next week. And planning on going to a concert. Oh and I've been watching a lot of CM. **

**BTW I totally knew JJ was going to announce her pregnancy at the end of "The Crossing". :D **

**Here's the next chapter…**

**I would like to thank Irinaj (heyyy!! I didn't see you much today again, I really miss you!) and CrayonsPink for your reviews. **

--

That evening was the worst evening of Abigail's life, sitting at the dinner table, just her and the bastard that had gotten her pregnant. He wolfed down the food she had prepared for them. She could barely touch her food. They never spoke that night. After they ate her dad made his way to the living room where he sat down on the old recliner and turned on the TV. The only light in the living room was the blue glow of the TV and the golden glow coming from the dinning room.

Abigail cleaned up the dishes from the meal and listened to the laugher that came over the TV. She smiled a little at some of the jokes that she heard the main character on the show say, but the smiles only lasted for a second.

After she got done with the laundry and taking a shower Abigail went to bed, she could still here the chatter coming through the TV across the house. She pulled her _Richard Marx_ shirt over her head and unbuttoned her jeans before pulling a knee-long black shirt over her head. Once she had the shirt on she pulled it up so she could see her insanely skinny stomach. She rested one small hand on her pale stomach. There was a child in there, one that shouldn't be there. Tears rolled down her pale face, sobs wrenched her body. She sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her head in hands. After a few minutes she composed herself and waited for her dad to turn of the TV and come in like he did every night.

After an hour of waiting she finally heard her dad turn off the TV and come down the hall. She closed her eyes and waited…

--

"Hey." Spencer whispered when his door creaked open. Abigail stood in the darkness, looking in at her friend. She opened the door a little more and lightly stepped into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. He couldn't believe how much had happened in merely a few hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it. The pale moonlight was the only light in the entire house, it was strangely pleasant. One she was seated on the bed Spencer sat up in the bed and turned so that he was sitting almost next to her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just, this morning I thought I was pregnant, but now, I know. I know there is a baby inside of me that shouldn't be there." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know." He said resting a hand on her back.

"How could you possibly know?" She said standing up and spinning around to face him. Her long brown hair whipping her face and Spencer's.

"Abigail…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"You don't understand! You've never understood! How could you?" She shouted.

"Abigail keep your voice down." He whispered angrily, he didn't want to wake his mom, but it was too late, they both froze when they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked peaking her head in the door.

"Yes Diana." Abigail said.

"Okay, you packed your lunches right?" She asked. Abigail and Spencer both looked at each other, she thought it was time to get ready for school. Abigail rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood for this.

"Yes Diana, I am not feeling well so I am going to get a little more sleep, you should too." She suggested.

"You know, I might do that." Diana said before turning and closing the door behind her.

"Abigail, everything will be fine, I promise, I'll make sure of it." Spencer said grabbing Abigail's arm.

"How will I tell my dad?" She asked tearfully.

"I don't know."

--

"So you are pregnant?" Trish asked the next day at lunchtime. Trish's feathered blond hair was combed in its usual short wave. Only today there was a pink streak in it.

"Yeah." Abigail sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked.

"Well I had this brilliant plan with child protective services, but what if that doesn't work? And even if it does, I want to be with my child." Abigail said, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her bruised cheek.

"Yeah, well you have six months to plan, you'll figure something out." Trish assured her.

"I guess." Abigail said, just then the football quarterback, Denis Dunkin, and the linebacker, Josh Carmon, walked up to their table.

"Hey ladies, how are you doing?" Denis asked.

"Go away." Abigail said not even looking up from her food.

"Did she just tell me to go away?" Denis asked.

"I think she did." Josh said.

"I will, but I'll be back later." Denis said looking around the crowded cafeteria. Then he turned back to Trish and Abigail and kissed at then before turning and walking away. Josh was right on his heals.

"What creeps." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Abigail whispered.

--

**That's it for this chapter I am afraid, please review, and tell me what you want to see happen? **


	5. Going Away

**Here's another update, yay. **

**Well I guess I have to thank Laura, 'Aunty' M, Kasi, Steph, Nef, Nate, Brigitte, Irina, and everyone else from the Criminal Minds Fanatic board that continue to support me, which helps me write better stories. **

--

"Hey there ladies." Ethan greeted Trish and Abigail while they were walking home. Ethan pulled up along side the two girls, Abigail looked into the car, Spencer wasn't there.

"Where's Spencer?" She asked walking up to the car window and bending down so she could look Ethan in the eye.

"I'm not sure." Ethan said.

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" Abigail asked.

"I couldn't find him after school, I'm sure he just took off to walk home by himself. He was pretty out of it today, did something happen?" Ethan asked. Abigail made her way around the front of the car and opened the passenger side door. She slid into the seat and buckled her seat belt. Trish also slid into the back seat. Once Ethan heard Trish's seat belt click he pulled back onto the road. "Well?" He asked, waiting for Abigail to answer his question.

"Yeah, I guess something kinda happened." She said looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

"We got into a fight." She said.

"A fight?" He asked.

"Yes, a fight." She answered impatiently.

"Why, what happened?" He asked.

"I was just upset, and he said 'he knew', he knew what I was going through. But how could he! I yelled at him, and woke up his mom, who thought it was time for school…" Abigail said.

"Wait, what time was this?" Trish asked.

"Two AM I think." Abigail answered.

"How could his mom think it was time for school?" Trish asked, she didn't know about Spencer's mom.

"Um, well, she's mentally ill." Abigail said.

"How?" Trish asked.

"Trish, never mind okay?" Abigail asked, she saw Trish hold up her hands like she was fighting off a bear attack.

"I think he knows what you are going through because he loves you so much, it hurts him a lot to see you suffer." Ethan said.

"Loves her?" Trish asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Trish." Abigail said impatiently, but this time Trish ignored her.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"Like a brother." Abigail informed Trish.

"No." Ethan said.

"No?" Trish and Abigail both asked at the same time.

"You heard me." Ethan said. "Hey there's Romeo now." Abigail turned to look out the window to where Ethan was pointing; sure enough there was Spencer, walking along a sidewalk with his head down. Ethan stopped the car and Abigail jumped out, slamming the door behind her. Spencer heard the door slam and looked up at her. His face was covered in bruises.

"Spencer, what happened?" Abigail asked walking over to her friend.

"After school a couple guys… they took me behind the school…" Spencer started to say, but he couldn't.

"Who?" Abigail demanded angrily.

"Just a couple guys." He said.

"I want to know who." She said again.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." He said, he didn't want Abigail to go confront the guys who had beat him up, because he knew they would do the same thing to her.

"Not a big deal!" She squeaked. Spencer was about to reply when she heard a door slam behind her. Ethan had gotten out of the car and was walking towards them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Spencer said, he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, well come on, get in." Ethan said gesturing towards the car. Spencer started to walk towards the car but Abigail stopped him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It's just…" She started to say, she lowered her head to look at the sidewalk while she rested a hand on her stomach.

"I know, I can't imagine what you are going through. But when I see you suffer all I want to do is make the pain go away, and I've failed. I failed to stop your father from hurting you and now you're pregnant. You're pregnant as a result of my neglect." He said.

"Do **not **blame yourself Spencer Reid. It is not your fault." Abigail said adamantly.

"But I should have stopped him, or told someone…" He said, his voice trailed off when he saw tears in her eyes. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He spread out his long arms and wrapped them around her small frame. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Spencer put his right hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair soothingly. His shirt was starting to get soaked from her tears, and he could feel her body quiver as she cried. "Shhhhhh it's okay. Sh sh sh, it's going to be okay."

--

"We're never had a sleepover." Trish commented after driving in silence for twenty minutes. Spencer and Ethan were in the front seat while Trish and Abigail were in the back.

"Because my dad can't go a night without screwing me and I don't want him to try it on you." Abigail said staring out the window. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We've going out." Ethan said.

"Out where?" She asked, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Out." Ethan replied.

"You need to get away from home." Trish said. "My mom talked to your dad, and he agreed to let you come with us for the weekend."

"He what?!" Abigail asked looking at them for the first time.

"He agreed to let you come with us." Trish repeated.

"H…h…he…" Abigail babbled before just looking at her friends in amazement.

"Yep." Trish said smiling at her best friend.

"Spencer, what about Diana?" Abigail asked.

"I took care of that too." Trish said.

"How?" Abigail asked.

"My mom is a nurse at Bennington Sanitarium, she is staying with Diana while Spencer is gone." Trish said.

"Oh." Abigail said before turning to stare out the window again.

--

"Here we are." Ethan said putting the car in 'park' once they were outside a small motel.

"It's um, great." Abigail said looking at the dirty motel.

"At least you're not at home." Trish said.

"That's true." Abigail said, she opened her car door and got out of the car.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Abigail asked looking at her black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"We've been planning this since yesterday. Spencer snuck into your room while you were sleeping and got some of your clothes." Ethan said opening the trunk to the burgundy car. Inside were four gym bags.

"What about Diana, how'd you get that done?" She asked. Ethan pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"When'd you get a cell phone?!" Abigail squeaked, only rich people had cell phones.

"I saved up and bought one." Ethan said, he grunted as he pulled Abigail's gym bag out of the car and handed it to her.

"Wow this is heavy." She grunted putting the strap over her shoulder. Spencer eyed her with fear.

"Do you want me to carry it?" He offered.

"No Spencer, that's okay." She said. Then she and Trish, both carrying gym bags over their shoulder, walked off towards the main office. Spencer was about to follow but Ethan stopped him.

"Reid, man, when are you going to tell her?" Ethan asked.

"Tell her what?" He asked/

"That dich liebe her." Ethan said, he switched into German so that the girls couldn't hear or understand. What Ethan didn't know is that Abigail understood exactly what he said, though she couldn't hear them.

"Are you insane? Telling her that I love her would complicate things. She doesn't need that right now." Spencer said.

"Reid, wake up and smell the coffee! She loves you, okay? I know she does, and right now she needs someone to love her." Ethan said.

"I can be a friend to her…" Spencer said.

"Spencer Matthew Reid, that girl needs to truly feel love, to feel someone love her back! She's never felt that because of her father. Right now, I bet that's exactly what she needs." Ethan said sternly.

"Ethan, stay out of this." Spencer said before turning and walking in the direction the girls had gone.

--

**That's it for this chapter. And "dich liebe" means "you love". I don't know 'her' yet, anyways please review. Pretty please? **


	6. Ich Liebe Dich

**Another chapter, God, I'm really bored. **

**I would like to thank Irina (Irinaj) for reviewing this last chapter. I would also like to thank her for supporting me in my earlier works, before she knew who I was. She was my first real "fan". Then I met her on the Criminal Minds Fanatic website and we're been really close ever since. Cheers sis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abigail, Trish, the other students, Abigail's dad, and the unborn baby. The rest, Reid, Ethan, and Diana, all belong to CBS. **

**My timeline is a little off on something, but only by a few years so just go with it. **

--

"Wow, it's cozy." Abigail said flopping down onto one of the two queen size beds in the room. The fabric felt cold on her arms and through her clothes. The air in the room was cold too, and there were no lights on. It was heaven after being in the Nevada heat.

"Yeah." Trish said flopping down onto her back next to Abigail also. "So, what are you going to name it?"

"The baby?" Abigail asked. Spencer and Ethan both watched the two girls worriedly.

"No the bed, yes the baby!" Trish said sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Abigail confessed.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"Because I've been busy." Abigail answered.

"What about when your dad…" Trish said, she stopped talking when Spencer and Ethan both glared at her.

"Oh, well, no I didn't, I was thinking about… something else." Abigail said.

"What do you think about…during?" Trish asked, ignoring the killer glares Spencer and Ethan were both sending her way.

"Happy times, I remember what you and I did that day. What names Ethan called me jokingly, what he teased me about. And what Spencer and I did before I go home every night." Abigail said.

"Awwww." Trish said.

"That's not cute, nor is it sweet." Spencer scolded.

"Spence, it's fine, really. I don't mind." Abigail said sitting up.

"Abigail, you're here to get away from all of that, and Trish won't shut up about it." Spencer said.

"I need to use the bathroom." Abigail said impatiently, before getting up off the bed.

"Real smooth Spencer, we were having a nice conversation and you had to ruin it." Trish said angrily.

"You were talking about when her father molested her!" Spencer shouted back.

"He does it all the time! What am I going to do? Pretend it doesn't happen? It does!" Trish shouted.

"Guys, calm down." Ethan said soothingly.

"Stay out of this hot shot." Trish snapped.

"That's it!" Abigail shouted, storming out of the bathroom. "I am sick of this! Trish, you and I are going for a walk. Spencer, you're staying here to hang out with Ethan. Got it!" She shouted.

"Why doesn't Trish stay here?" Spencer asked.

"Because I want to hang out with Trish! We were just talking and you were the one to start the fight! So you have to stay here!" Abigail yelled before grabbing Trish's arm and dragging her out the door.

"I was only trying to help." Spencer choked, flopping down on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

"I know man, I know."

--

"I shouldn't have to deal with this." Abigail said with her arms crossed firmly around her stomach. She and Trish had been walking in silence ever since they left the motel ten minutes ago.

"Yeah." Trish said, she was not good at this.

"I am a child just like any other girl in that school. I shouldn't have to deal with being pregnant, not at my age. And it wasn't even by choice! I am pregnant with my father's baby. I am pregnant with my own sibling! I can't deal with something like this, I just can't." Abigail said fighting back tears.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say." Trish said ashamed.

"It's okay." Abigail said putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You're here for me and that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

--

Later that evening Abigail and Spencer lie on the bed on the left while Ethan and Trish sat on the other. Trish watched Abigail and Spencer and couldn't help but think how cute they were.

Abigail was nestled right up to Spencer, with her head in his armpit. Spencer had his arm wrapped around her with his hand resting on her stomach, while they watched TV.

"Why do Ethan and I have to share a bed?" Trish whined. Spencer looked down at Abigail while Abigail looked up at him. After a moment Abigail sighed and turned to Trish.

"Well, I, uh, I can't sleep without Spencer here." Abigail confessed.

"Aww." Trish squealed. Ethan and Spencer both glared at her. Abigail merely smiled.

"Yeah." Abigail answered before turning back to the TV. After a few minutes Spencer couldn't help himself. He HAD to tell her.

"I love you." He whispered into Abigail's hair after a moments hesitation. Abigail slowly sat up and looked at him. Her long hair fell over her shoulder, causing Spencer's heart to beat faster.

"I love you to."

--

**The end of this chapter. :D**

**I just realized that chapter was really short. Oopsies. **


	7. Suicidal Thoughts

**Oops! Goodness I haven't updated in a while! I apologize! I've been soooo busy. First I went to Bedford Virginia for a Teen Week thing, then I got back and I got busy talking to my new friends and hanging out with people. Then JUST as I started writing again my grandfather died and I had to go BACK to Bedford, where I got an amazing guy ;D then I was busy with him. Then I started high school. So yeah... I've been soooo busy, but I MAY be back for good, maybe not. **

**I would like to thank Irina (no problem sis, love yaaaaaa) and Sue1313 for their reviews. **

--

The next morning Abigail panicked a little when she awoke, she wasn't in Spencer's bed, in Spencer's room. She sat up straight in bed, her heart beating fast in her chest, sweat moistened her brow. She looked around, her long brown hair whipping back and forth and she swung her head around frantically. She calmed down when she remembered where she as. She was at a cheep motel somewhere in Las Vegas with her best friends.

"Abigail?" Spencer asked sleepily as he woke up from a peaceful sleep. He snapped fully awake when he saw how scared she was. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked cautiously wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"N...nothing, I just forgot where I was for a minute." She said pulling back slightly to look into his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully puling away from him.

"What for?" He asked.

"I...I don't want you to suffer...and you have to deal with this...and..." She sobbed; Spencer cut her off with a short, sweet kiss.

"I want to help you, I WILL help you." He said tenderly stroking her hair.

"Really?" She sniffed; he nodded and gently wiped away her tears.

"Abigail?" Trish asked waking up from her sleep. She sat up and looked over at Abigail and Spencer. "Abigail? What's wrong?" She asked climbing out of bed and sitting down on the other, wrapping her arm around her best friend. Abigail bit her lip and turned her head away.

"Nothing." She sniffed. Trish gave her a lopsided smile and hugged her close.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it's NOT and it won't ever be, you all know it! I might as well drop dead, it'd be better than being here!" She yelled before running off to the bathroom. She slammed the door and leaned against the wall, sobs wrenched her body. She slid down the wall and flopped hopelessly onto the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. As she sobbed she imagined using a razor to slit her wrists. The blade slowly slicing through her pale skin and her artery. She imagined the blood spilling out of the cut, slowly drawing her closer and closer to death. She imagined killing herself and her baby.

--

"Abigail!" Spencer called again through the door, banging his fists against the bathroom door. "Abigail open up!"

"Move over." Ethan said getting impatient. "Abigail, if you can hear me, move away from the door!" He yelled, he waited ten seconds before leaning back on his right leg and kicking the door open with a deafening crack. Spencer rushed through the door and found Abigail lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. He bent down and pulled her limp body into his arms.

"Abigail?" He asked shaking her gently; he felt for a pulse, he felt a faint one. "She's alive, Ethan, what's wrong with her?" He asked looking up as his friend with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, lets get her to the car." Ethan said bending down to pick her up, but Spencer stood up with her in his arms.

"Lets go." He said, his eyes filled with determination. Ethan, Trish, and Spencer all raced towards the door of the motel room and exited. Running to the car. Trish and Ethan got in the front seats while Spencer slid into the back, still holding Abigail in his arms. "Abigail?" He whispered as Ethan sped the car down the road, gently coaxing her to wake up. "Please wake up." He chocked.

--

Twenty minutes later Ethan screeched to a stop near the emergency entrance of the nearest hospital. Spencer jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance with Abigail in his arms, he explained to the doctor what happened and that she was pregnant as they wheeled her away. Spencer slowed to a walk as the doctors took Abigail away, he broke down crying right where he stood, he would have fallen to the ground like a defeated lamb if Ethan hadn't been there to catch him. Ethan and Trish led him to a chair and forced him to sit down in it.

"I…I…I can't lose her." He sobbed.

"You won't." Ethan assured him patting the younger genius' back. "You won't."

--

**The end of that chapter I'm afraid! I will update sooner this time, I promise! Review? **


	8. I'll Protect You

**Meep! The last chapter was shortish, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you!**

**I would like to thank Nat8810(lol yes, there's another story, BUT I decided to change the direction of this story, which would make the one I had already wrote impossible, so I deleted it, I will rewrite it later) and Sue1313 (you think so?! Thanks! I've been improving my writing skills in the time was away, XD) for reviewing the last chapter!**

--

Spencer sat with his head in his hands, it had been twenty minutes since the doctors had taken Abigail away, forty minutes since he's found her passed out on the motel bathroom floor. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at the direction of someone yelling, that someone was Abigail's father. Spencer stood up when he saw the angry man rounding the corner, storming right up to Spencer.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted angrily, standing toe to toe with the young genius.

"How is this my fault?!" Spencer shouted back, amazed at his own strength.

"You stupid little weasel!" Abigail's father shouted angrily, grabbing the collar of Spencer's shirt and lifting him up so that he was standing on his toes. "If you had just kept your nose where it belonged none of this would have happened!"

"I doubt that." A young white doctor interrupted. "Your daughter has a fever, that, on top of her pregnancy, and a bump to her head, caused her to pass out. She's up now, and she's asking to see Spencer." The doctor said nodding to Spencer.

"She's pregnant!" Abigail's father bellowed, his face turned an even darker shade of red; Spencer couldn't believe it was even possible. "You son of a bitch, you got my daughter pregnant?"

"No sir, you did." Spencer said quietly so that only Abigail's father could hear. Spencer felt the hold on his collar loosen, then drop away, he quickly dashed to Abigail's hospital room. He stopped when he saw her lying there. "Abigail?" He asked cautiously stepping into the room.

"I heard my dad, is he here?" She asked fearfully, Spencer nodded. "Oh god, does he…know?" Abigail asked, her face growing paler as she spoke, again Spencer nodded. "Oh god." She whispered tearfully. Spencer rushed to her bedside and pulled her into his arms. "Spencer, what am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"I don't know…" Spencer admitted.

"He's gunna hurt me, he's gunna hurt my baby!" She sobbed; Spencer soothingly stroked her back and her hair.

"I won't let him, I promise. I will do whatever it takes to protect you both." He assured her.

"How can you promise that?" She sniffed.

"I just can."

--

"She has bruises all over her body." A nurse whispered to the doctor that had worked on Abigail.

"You think I didn't notice." He whispered back harshly.

"What do you think happened to her?" The nurse whispered.

"What I think is irrelevant, but I did call child protective services, those bruises indicate constant abuse." The doctor said before turning and leaving the nurse to look back at the young girl and wonder 'what the hell has she been through?'.

--

Abigail cringed when her father entered the room. She and Spencer were cuddling on the hospital bed, holding each other as close as humanly possible, and still it didn't seem close enough. Spencer squeezed her gently when he felt her cringe.

"Get out of here you little piece of shit." Her father roared; Spencer didn't budge. Angering her father further.

"I'm staying with Abigail." Spender said adamantly. Abigail's life depended on him, and he knew it. He knew she'd fall apart without him at her side. Abigail's father stormed to the bedside and ripped IVs out of Abigail's arms, she whimpered in protest.

"Stop your whining." Her father said dragging her out of the bed and to her feet, she and Spencer were firmly gripping each other's hand. Spencer scrambled out of the bed and stood next to Abigail. "Get dressed." He said throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at Abigail. Abigail started to walk to the bedroom but her father grabbed her arm. "Change here." He said. Without argument Abigail pulled the hospital robe over her head, revealing her bruised, exposed skin. Spencer's mouth dropped open, not just because she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but because there wasn't an inch of her body under her clothes that didn't have a bruise, new or old, on it. Though most of the bruises were fading into a greenish yellow. Abigail slowly pulled on the pair of jeans, wincing as she did, he knew it must hurt a lot. Then she pulled the t-shirt over her small frame, the moment the t-shirt was in place her father grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door of the hospital room. Abigail looked back at Spencer, her big brown eyes full of fear. Spencer quickly caught up and grabbed her hand, he wasn't going to leave her side, no matter what her father did to him.

"Spencer," Abigail whispered fearfully as her father walked them forcefully towards the exit of the hospital and to his car. "I love you, I always loved you."

"It's going to be okay." Spencer whispered as her father opened the back doors to his car and shoved them inside before climbing in the front and speeding away. Spencer wrapped his arm around the trembling girl beside him, he didn't know where they were going, or if they were ever coming back, but the one thing he did know was that be was going to protect Abigail, at any cost.

--

**MEEP! LAME ALERT! Oh well… I enjoyed writing it, I just hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Oh, I believe that my writing has improved! I'd like to thank my two creative writing teachers Mrs. Hanna and Mrs. Ross for that! They've taught me how to be a better writer in just a few short weeks. **

**Also, I couldn't be writing the Abigail/Spencer interaction this well if it wasn't from my own experience, kinda. Thanks Julian! XD (He's gunna kill me if he ever reads this) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleh kay so I've been rereading my story line so far, it went wayyyy to fast. Lacked setup and so on. Basically it sucks. But I wanna keep it going. Why? Cause I'm bored. Lol…**

--

"Was that Spencer and Abigail?" Trish asked Ethan watching three people exit the hospital quickly.

"I think that was." Ethan said watching them leave; Trish could tell that he was thinking. "Let's go." He said standing up and running to his car, he climbed in and started it while Trish buckled her seatbelt. "Hold on."

--

"What the hell?" Abigail's father bellowed as he inspected his rear view mirror. "Who the hell is that?"

"Daddy I don't know." Abigail sobbed, not looking back. Spence looked over his shoulder and saw Ethan and Trish speeding after them, Ethan talking into his cell phone.

"Help is on the way." Spence whispered into Abigail's hair. "Just hang on, it's going to be okay."

"I'm scared." She whispered back.

"I know, I know but it will be okay." Spence said wrapping his arms around her tighter, "It's going to be okay."

--

"Are they coming?" Trish asked when Ethan got off of the phone with the police.

"Yeah…they're coming." He said, distant sirens overlapped his voice.

"What do you think will happen to Abigail when the police catch her dad? Do you think they'll make her move?" Trish asked, watching Ethan worriedly.

"I honestly don't know, I hope not, I don't want Reid to loose her…but there's a very good chance of that. I'm sure Reid already knows that it's a possibility, but there's no way he's going to tell Abigail." Ethan said solemnly.

"This really sucks. It's not right!" Trish ranted, "Why does Spencer have to have a messed up mom? Why does Abigail have to be having her father's baby? Why do they have to be torn apart? They obviously love each other deeply, it's just not right!"

"I know it's not…but you learn quickly that life is hard, Reid has known that for a long time. He's a genius, his dad left when he was ten, his mom is a schizophrenic, he started college at twelve, and he's been taking care of Abigail since they were young. Reid learned that very young, so did Abigail, we can't change the facts Trish, we just have to make the best of it and try to survive." Ethan said, he could see the police cars pulling up along side him. One of them waved to him and pointed at the car in front of them, Ethan nodded and the squad cars barreled down on Abigail's father's car, cornering him and forcing him to the side of the road. "We're about to figure out what life is going to do to them."

--

"Dammit! What have you done!" Abigail's father shouted at Spencer, "Everything was fine! Then you had to open your stupid mouth."

"I didn't tell anyone!" Spence shouted back, "I should've told when I first found out, when we were just kids, but I didn't! Abigail made me! I should have! I should have told!"

"Then who told!" Her father shouted back.

"My guess is the doctors, you've seen Abigail naked, you know how damaged she is. If I was them I'd tell." Spence said as the police forced her father to the side of the rode and dragged him out of the car.

"You'll pay!" Her father screamed at Spence, "You'll pay! You turned my girl!" Spence didn't say anything as he watched Abigail's father get into the car, where he belonged. Spence turned to Abigail and kissed her tenderly.

"I told you everything would be okay." He said smiling at her, Abigail simply started to sob, tears of stress and tears of joy, she was safe, her baby was safe.

"Oh Spence." She sobbed into his shoulder. "Spence I love you, thank you, thank you."

--

**As usual my chapter is short, but it's late…but I really wanted to update. So…enjoy?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm hoping to make this story slightly more realistic. Here goes.**

--

Two weeks later Abigail sat on the Reid's couch relaxed, watching the newest hits on _MTV. _Her long hair was flowing gracefully around her folded frame, she wore a long purple t-shirt and some black sweatpants, her bruises were nearly gone now, she seemed happy and at peace.

Spence stood in the kitchen watching her lovingly, he couldn't even begin to explain the feelings he felt for her, they'd been there all along, but they had poured gasoline on the fire, and there was no stopping it now.

"Spencer." Diana said impatiently, her and Spence were supposed to be cooking.

"Sorry mom." He said smiling shyly, going back to stirring the ground beef for tacos. Spence was worried though; as he stared into the beef he wondered how much longer he would have with Abigail. Social services had said she could stay with them until they found her a relative that would take her. It'd been two weeks; they were bound to be close. Abigail had begged Spence not to talk about it, she didn't want the remaining time they had together to be spoiled, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He dreaded it every second of the day.

"Spencer you're burning the meat!" Diana squealed. "Go, get out of here, I'll cook." She said shooing her son out of the kitchen. Spence smiled a little to himself, he'd treasure these moments someday, he was sure of it.

"Hey Spence." Abigail said smiling at the awkward teenager.

"Hey." He said sitting down on the couch by her feet; he watched the music video that played on the screen, totally uninterested. Abigail moved her feet slowly and scooted up to Spence, he put his arm around her and held her close.

"Thanks Spence, for everything." She said smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her.

"No need for thanks." He said stroking her long hair gently, he was sure he would never be this comfortable with a woman, ever again. Abigail was different, they'd known each other so long, it was a way of life.

"Spence, I don't want to go." She said staring blankly at the TV, waiting for a response.

"I know…" Spence said, there was nothing else to say; there was no way to stop them from taking her. Neither of them thought it was fair, but it was life. "Just because you're moving doesn't mean we won't talk to each other. When we're eighteen we'll see each other again, the baby will be one then, we'll be together again. Don't worry okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

--

"Spencer get the door." Diana said an hour later, they were all sitting around the dining room table eating tacos and salads. Spence got up slowly and walked to answer the knocking at the door.

"Is Diana Reid here?" A man in a suit asked, Spence nodded and motioned to his mother sitting at the table. "Mrs. Reid I'm sure you're aware that Abigail's stay here was temporary."

"Yes." Diana answered looking at Abigail sadly.

"We found someplace for her to stay permanently." The man said; Spence and Abigail locked eyes, the pain in their eyes were too much for anyone to bear. Abigail stood up from the table and ran down the hall to Spence's room, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Diana said to the man in the suit.

"I'll talk to her." Spence said starting down the hall. "May I ask where she'll be staying? Maybe if I tell her it will put her mind at ease."

"She'll be staying with her mother's parents." The man in the suit said. Spence nodded and walked the rest of the way down the hall to the door.

"Abigail, open up." He said through the door. She cracked the door open enough for him to enter. Spence slid through the door and closed it behind him; Abigail threw herself into his arms.

"Spence don't let him take me. I can't leave, I need you Spence." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Abby, it'll be okay. You're going to stay with your grandparents, on your mom's side. You'll be safe, you'll probably even be happy. It'll be okay I swear." Spence said running his fingers through her long hair.

"Spence I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know, but there's no need to be." He assured her. "C'mon, it'll be okay." She took his hand reluctantly, Spence grabbed her bag off of his floor and they walked out to the waiting adults.

"You ready to go?" The man in the suit asked. Abigail nodded.

"Can I just say goodbye first?" She asked, the man nodded. "Diana, thank you for everything." She said hugging the woman who had been like a mother to her since her own mother died. Then she turned to Spence, "Spence, I love you, promise we'll write everyday?"

"Cross my heart." He said pulling her into his arms one last time. "I love you." He said quietly before kissing her tenderly.

"Goodbye Spence." She chocked.

"Goodbye Abby."

--

**Again it's short…I'll write another chapter in a minute probably. **

**I bet myself $20 no one is even reading this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Basically concluding the story I think. I'll write an epilog or something, since this was supposed to be a prolog. (fail btw…) So yeah. **

--

_My Dearest Spence, _

_I haven't heard from you in months, I write everyday, I don't understand why you don't write me back. I still love you._

_Things are going well here, I have tons of new friends, I'm not a huge freak, people here understand. Everyone knows about dad, about the baby. _

_It's a girl by the way; I'm due in two more months. I'm really excited, my friend Madison is throwing me a baby shower in a month. I already have a crib though, and my grandpa already painted the nursery for me. It's beautiful Spence! Lavender and gray! It's so unique I think. I can't wait to bring her home. _

_I haven't chosen a name yet; I'm still hoping you'll help me name her when you write me back._

_I've talked to my grandparents about having you here for her birth, but they don't approve of our love. They think we're too young, and that I've been through too much to think straight. They're obviously wrong; I've always loved you. Maybe it is cause you saved me. I don't think that changes a thing. _

_Spence, I really miss you, at first I couldn't sleep, but when she started moving around in the womb, it lulled me to sleep. She's been taking care of me Spence, and I think she misses you too._

_It's so weird to have a baby inside of me; I can't even begin to explain the feeling. I wish she was yours instead though, Spence. You'd make a great father._

_I love you Spence, forever and always._

_Yours truly, _

_Abby_

--

"What're you writing?" Abigail's new friend Madison asked, Madison had long dark hair and green eyes. She was always smiling; always ready to help.

"A letter to Spence." Abigail said signing it off and folding it up.

"You write him everyday, and he hasn't responded. I don't think he wants to talk to you." Madison said apologetically.

"Maddy, it's not like that. Seriously Spence and I love each other, I know it sounds crazy, but we do! I don't know why he hasn't written back, but I'm sure he has a good reason."

--

_My Sweetest Abby, _

_It's been four months since we said goodbye, and I haven't gotten a single letter. I swear I write to you every day, but it seems to be a lost cause. I still love you Abby, I wish I'd hear from you. _

_Mom's gotten worse since you left, the voices are overwhelming, I don't know how to take care of her anymore. It was always so simple with you around, with dad around. Everything was much simpler._

_I miss you so much Abby, you're seven months along now, I wonder if you know what you're having? _

_I hope you are safe and happy with your grandparents, that's honestly all I want for you. I want you to be safe; I've always wanted that. As for happiness, I hope you've finally felt it, truly felt it. _

_College is going good, Ethan and Trish miss you. They're together now you know? It's a little weird in my opinion, but they appear happy. _

_Ethan and I haven't been hanging out as much, with me having to take care of mom and all. Plus he spends most of his time with Trish now. Honestly I don't see what he sees in here. She's a little…strong for my taste. _

_I love you Abby, with all of my heart, I'll never forget you. _

_Yours truly, _

_Spence_

--

"Reid if you're writing to Abigail, you might want to give it a rest. It's been months." Ethan said sitting down with him in their English class.

"Ethan, I swore I'd write everyday. I'm not breaking my promise."

"Okay man, whatever you want."

--

"David I'm not sure we should be keeping the letters from her." Abigail's grandma, Betty, said.

"Betty we've been over this, this boy is bound to break her heart, it's better this way. She needs to move on before the baby arrives." Her grandfather David said.

"Dave! Have you been reading these letters? The boy loves her, deeply; I don't think he's going to break her heart. But this, making her think he doesn't care, it's despicable! She writes him everyday, everyday David. She's not giving up and she's due in only a couple months!"

"It's too late to turn back now." David said solemnly, "Trust me it's better this way."

--

_Two months later_

"Alright Abigail you're almost there, just a couple more." A doctor wearing a full gown and mask said. Abigail's hair was sticking to her head from sweat, her eyes were bloodshot, and overall she looked exhausted. She'd been in labor for twenty-nine hours; it had been long and hard, emotionally and physically. She was finally starting to give up on Spence, she wished he was here; she wished she'd never left. She panted franticly and looked at the doc with fear filled eyes.

"I can't!" She wailed, "I'm so weak."

"Abigail you can do this, she's almost here!" The doc insisted. Abigail gripped the rails on the bed and pushed down as hard as she could, she screamed in agony, but she didn't stop pushing until the doctor told her to. "Good! You're so close Abigail! Keep that up!"

"It really hurts doc! I'm not strong enough…" Abigail chocked, crying out again as another contraction hit.

"Push Abigail!" The doctor ordered, Abigail pushed down again unwillingly, she felt some of the pain relieve, but not totally. "Very good Abigail! We've got the head!" The doctor praised as he cleaned out her nose and mouth, and checked for the cord around her neck.

"Doc can I rest please?" Abigail begged, he nodded.

"Only for a minute, it'll be just a couple more minutes once you push." He said. Abigail cried out again, grabbing the rails and squeezing. She repeated that several times over the next five minutes before the doctor insisted she push on the next contraction. When it hit she cried out and pushed down hard, she could feel one shoulder pop out. She stopped pushing. "Abigail keep pushing she's almost out!" The doctor ordered, Abigail obeyed, crying out one last time, then the pain stopped. The room was filled with the cry of the newborn. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and passed her to the nurses. "You did great." The doctor said smiling at Abigail. She smiled back weakly. A few minutes later the nurses brought the baby to her.

"Thanks." Abigail said taking her daughter in her arms. "Hey baby girl."

"What're you going to name her?" One nurse asked. Abigail looked at them shocked.

"I've been thinking…Nikki Lynn." Abigail said, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's beautiful!" The nurse said. "I'll get the card for you to fill out."

"Hey Nikki." Abigail whispered, a single tear sliding down her face.

--

_My Dearest Spence,_

_Spence you'll never believe it! I had her! I had Nikki! _

_Since you haven't replied I decided to name her Nikki Lynn, oh Spence, she's beautiful! I've been sleeping since she was born. She's several hours old now. The doctors ran tests to make sure she's healthy, she is! Spence it's nearly perfect, if only you were here. _

_I'll tell you something through, giving birth is __HARD.__ I don't recommend it. I kinda yelled a lot, I felt really embarrassed, but the doctor said I did well. _

_My grandparents are in and out; they both have to work though. _

_I don't know what to say, I'm just so happy! She's beautiful Spence, she's so beautiful. _

_Love, yours truly,_

_Abby_

--

_My Sweetest Abby, _

_By my calculations, you're due today. I wonder if you were on time. I hope you weren't in too much pain. I wish I was there to hold you tight. _

_I'm thinking about institutionalizing my mom in a year Abby…it's a hard decision but I think it's best. I can't take care of her anymore…and I got offered a job with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. It's perfect for me I think. _

_I'm hoping you and the baby will meet me in Virginia someday. Or maybe I'll come get you. Who knows? _

_I love you Abby, always. _

_With love, _

_Spence_

--

_Another year later_

"Bye mom." Spence whispered as the doctors took her mother away. He waited until they were gone to grab his things and get in his new car. He drove slowly north, wiping away endless tears. After hours of driving he arrived at a large house in northern California, it was beautiful. He climbed slowly out of the car and walked to the door. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" An elderly woman asked answering the door.

"Hi, my name is Spencer, is Abigail here?" Spence asked.

"Oh dear! Abigail left shortly after Nikki was born, she wanted to raise her daughter on her own." The woman said apologetically.

"She had a girl?" Spence asked with a smile.

"Yes she did." The woman said smiling too. "I'll tell her you stopped by, and we've been passing all your letters onto her. You can keep writing to this address." The woman lied.

"Okay, thanks ma'am." Spence said before turning and leaving, he was heading to Virginia. Not having any idea what was next for him.

--

**The end. Lame I know. I hope you liked it anyways. If anyone is even reading this.**


End file.
